


Never enough

by McKangsty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKangsty/pseuds/McKangsty
Summary: I don't know... this show man. Trying this out as my concentration always faulters when trying to write longer fics, then I see the next episode and it ruins my motivation to keep going. So short story perhaps?Lenas anger towards Supergirl hurts Kara, so she confesses in a bid to save their friendship before all hope is lost. However, heated as it may have become it's never been enough, until now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Karas' apartment. Lena and Kara went to Alexs' place to see Ruby just like canon but after the tension still remained from the elevator so Kara asks Lena back to hers. You can either disregard GC all together or imagine they broke up when Lena kept ignoring his calls. Choice is yours.

"What?..."

 "I said If you're going to be angry at anyone, it should be me Lena."

"Why would I be angry at you Kara?" Lena puffed out lightly a small smile gracing the right of her lip, eyebrow quirked just so.

"I'm-I-can we sit down?" Her sudden seriousness showed in her forehead crinkles and a flicker of sadness that swam just beneathe the surface, informing the ever observant CEO something was wrong indeed. Although Lena would soon come to realise she was not as observant as she'd hoped.

"Surrrre" confusion etched across the brunettes brow. As Kara signalled politely to the couch. Tension mounted amongst the few beats of silence as they settled into the contrasting comfort of the sofa. The lights seemed lower asif the electricity in the room was solely reserved for them alone. A couple beats more and a pit began to form in both of their stomachs, it was as though leaning over the edge of a precipice but what kind was yet to reveal itself.

"Kara? What's wrong... What did you mean I should be angry with you, how could I ever...''

"SHE'S ME!" Lena startles at the volume of the blondes voice.

"Sorry I errerr didn't mean to make you jump, just ah... Had to try and throw it out of me, you know? Well you don't know that's ahh the problem you see. But that's my fault, I'm to blame and you're furious and sad and have every right to be because why wouldn't you be!? I just want you to understand, I mean-do you? Could you...I don't Expect you..."

"What? wait Kara, take a breath, what do you mean she's me? Who are we..." Lenas' hands vaguely roll trying to make sense of the rant she was being assaulted by, only for her ears and gut to fall victim to the next bout.

"SUPERGIRL!!! Oh my bad I yelled again, it's hard to say-say you know?, practically have to launch it out of your lungs. Well not _your_ lungs but mine. My lungs. Which are also Supergirls' lungs, one and the same. And you look frozen. I didn't use my freeze breath on you did I? Lena..Lena, oh Rao LENAAA!!"

"STOP SHOUTING!! STOP YELLING, STOP TALKING, JUST STOP!..." Lena exhaled heavily, her eyes glissened with unushered tears and unanswered questions.

"H-how?..."

* * *

 

 

"How, wha-what?" Kara stuttered back.

"How could...you?"

"How could I be... Supergirl?" Kara questioned hoping that's what was being asked of her, after all that was much easier to answer. But alas if the look in Lenas' eyes had anything to say, it was not that.

Lenas' head turned away from the alien beside her and toward the windows opposite. The Kryptonian reporters accute sight zoned in on the set clench of the brunettes jaw, the staggered bob of her throat swallowing whatever it was fighting it's way towards her mouth. Kara didn't dare attune her hearing to pick up the subtleties of Lenas' heart, as for all the things to overhear...the sound of a heart breaking was not one she'd opt to willingly try.

All the while the young CEOs mind was racing, lacing together all of their history for the last two years flooding her mind connecting all the instances and interactions between the three of them; correction two of them. Fury rose in place of her anxiety and worry prior to being seated. She couldn't measure the time she'd spent dissociating staring into the glass parallel to her, reflecting back on the last couple of years but it wasn't nearly long enough. Before ' _Kara_ ' once more cut into the silence shrouding them. After all, the quiet was one of the few things that truely haunted her...for now.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't flow so well and I edit sporadically. But here you go.

Kara worried her plump lower lip throughout the eerie stillness within her dim living room long enough, she took in a large breath to steel her nerves.

"Talk to me?" It came out barely above a whimper but was enough to stir her companion from her reverie. Lenas' neck twitched as if debating to turn and face Kara but didn't.

"What is there to say Kara? That is your name I assume?"

"Wha-I-yes of course it is Lena!"

"Really? ' _Of course_ '..." the youngest Luthor turned now both her neck and body left to face the blonde fully once more. The closeness that would usually be a comfort seemed too foreign too _friendly_ now. Her emerald flecked irises pierced into the depths of blue, trying as they might to ascertain any more lies beneath the shimmering surface. 

"I promise...I-I know that probably means nothing to you right now, but it's me Lena! Just Kara."

"Just Kara...even before, you were never ' _just'_ Kara. Now, I have no idea who you are." Ice started to form within her words and eyes alike and Kara knew she had to do something, anything, to prevent Lena cutting her out just like she'd done her alternate persona Supergirl.

"YES YOU DO!!!" _Yelling seemed like a plan, right?_

"DON'T YELL AT ME, I'VE TOLD YOU ONCE ALREADY ' _KARA_ '."

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU STOP INFLECTING MY NAME LIKE THAT I'LL STOP SHOUTING!?" _Least she's not freezing me out yet_  Kara thought.

"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A PROLIFIC  LIAR IN THE FIRST PLACE MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE TO QUESTION YOUR VERY NAME, ' _KARA_ '."

"I DID IT TO PROTECT YOUUUU!"

Lena truely snapped at that, hitting the blonde first with her left open palm then both against Karas' shoulders emphasising each word as follows.

"YOU **.** DID **.** IT.TO.PROTECT.YOURSELF. _KARA_.YOU.DIDN'T.TRUST.ME.DO.YOU.HAVE.ANY.IDEA.HOW.MUCH.THAT.HURTS?" The brunettes voice cracked and broke so many times the pain couldn't be more evident. So Kara  waited momentarily before moving minutely towards her companion, gently wrapping her hands around her wrists stopping the onslaught of blows with ease.

"Shush-stop Lena, you're going to hurt yourself, it's okay." Karas' soft fingers ghosted down cupping Lenas' hands in her own; raising them simultaneously to bowing her head openly kissing Lenas' burning palms. _What am I doing?..._

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Karas' kisses pressed again and again against Lenas' palms. Her mouth opening a fraction, her tongue peaking out to moisturise her lower lip before kissing once more. She had to stop but she was afraid of what awaited her when she did. The CEOs beautiful face etched with confusion down at the sight before her, stunned into muteness by the actions of her best friends open mouth dusting across her sensitive thrumming skin. _What is she doing?_

Suddenly cold ran over the surface causing goosebumps to rupture up her arms and her body to shiver all together.

"Wha-oh" Lenas' eyes sofened concluding the ' _God_ ' like ' _Kara_ ' had used her freeze breath to rapidly reduce the burning. She was however ambiguous to this, on one hand undeniably it helped, on the other that was a decidedly a Supergirl trait. The inexplicable kissing was arguably less effective but undeniably more comforting. Kara dipped her head lightly inspecting the flesh before her, prolonging the inevitable discussion that remained and knowing she may never be forgiven, let alone on the recieving end of Lenas' friendship by the time this neverending day was up. So she dared once more pressing a single deep kiss to each upturned cool hand. Before slowly lowering them and straightening up to face the consequences of her actions head on.

"I-um-are they feeling any better?" Kara asked with a shy flush, her eyes darting anywhere but directly at those seeminly boring into her. There was no answer but the gentle tug of her own hands that still lightly grasped the other womans. Her sight tore downwards... this was it, this was the end, she was pulling away both physically and with it emotionally. Tears sprang to the blondes oceanic eyes witnessing as if in slow motion, yet another loss in her life, it was far too much to bear.

 "Pleeease don't, Lena..." her index finger gently curled around the last tips of Lenas' as they drew completely away from her. Tears began their tracks down the glowing panes of the Kryptonians ethereal face. Only to be halted by the very same hands that broke free of her own moments ago. Their sights aligned once more.

"Please don't what...Kara?" 

"Please don't...leave me" she quietly sobbed, eyes crinkling as her expression crumpled at the very real probability of her leaving her life entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

Lenas' hands still brushed tears away absentmindedly as she searched Karas' eyes for what exactly... she wasn't sure. She ebbed closer knees glancing the blondes which wasn't the most graceful move given they were rather sunken into the comfortable couch. Blue eyes drifted to their joined legs then back up to the varied hues of Lenas'.

"I-umpf" Lenas' pillowed lips covered the kryptonians cutting off whatever she was about to utter. The slight sound of wet lips parting and bearing down once more seemed deafening to Kara. It spurred her on,  returning the kiss openly capturing Lenas' in turn. Shuffing closer, Kara tilted her head right so she could deepen it as much as she could. All though caught off guard by this impromptu turn of events the blonde was exhilarated. Lena was kissing her! Both eyes entirely closed gripping tightly to either side of her face and she was reciprocating. A low moan rose in Karas' throat as the brunette sucked her lower lip before biting and releasing it once more. Green eyes opened to the sound meeting blue, lips parted, pupils dilated and left questioning. 

"Kara I-nhhmm" It was Karas' turn to startle Lena with a kiss, running her right hand gently up the CEOs ivory neck and upto her undeniably soft dark hair determined to release it from it's ties, immediately. Meanwhile Lena deftly kicked off her heels and pulled her legs up swiftly settling herself across Karas' lap straddling her as well as she could given the dress she was wearing. Kara eased back an inch uncertain of the situation and was met with the indescribable beauty of Lenas' hair splayed freely around her shoulders whilst framing her heated defined features perfectly. 

"Lena...I-erm-what are we doing?" She asked breathlessly.

"Kara please, there has been entirely too many questions today and it has been a very long day, for all of us. So please...just answer this one honestly, do you want to stop?"

"But..." The CEOs sculpted eyebrow crept up challengingly. 

"I-er-no, no, nope I don't, whatever is happening... I don't want _this_ to stop." Emphasising her words by shuffling her own shoes unceremoniously off a little too zealously into the coffee table. Which made her eyes bulge in embarrassment but when she refocused on to Lena a small smile had crept into the corners of her mouth and a quiet understanding written across her features. _She really was 'just' Kara, dorkiness and all._

 


End file.
